A night, a Nightmare
by mikaera
Summary: Kai is having dreams from which he wakes up crying, and he doesn't know the reason. Is Kai prepared to know and tell the Truth? nn this is one of my first fics!
1. Painful past

Hello, this is a Kai fic and it is about Kai's past coming back in his dreams. I hope you enjoy it, please leave Review.  
  
Ages::  
  
Kai:: 16  
  
Ray:: 16  
  
Max:: 14  
  
Tyson:: 14  
  
Hilary:: 15  
  
Kenny:: 14  
  
A night, a nightmare.  
  
prologue  
  
"come on, kid!! You must continue!!" shouted a man. "I can't!" cried a six years old boy. "it's an ORDER!" "no, please..." "I can't stand seen you like this, grandson!" said an older man. The child started to cry, unable to bear the vices complaining at him. 'I want to go with mum' thought the young boy "I'm afraid that's impossible now, kid your parents are..." "no, don't tell him the truth, he can't know!" said the older man. "what truth?" asked the kid. "nothing, nothing..." said the man, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. "take him to the room, he must sleep now, it's very late." said the older man. "yes, sir."  
  
In the child's room...  
  
"now sleep here, tomorrow I want you up at 7:00 am."  
  
"yes, sir." Said the kid. The man left. Then, the young boy took a book from under the covers, and searched in a page. He took the pen that was attached, and wrote in the page  
  
'MUM, I want to see you again. ;; Today I missed you so much when I was training. I wish you are ok. I want to see you soon, because you love me, don't you? Today, the sir Boris said that he had a secret, and he didn't wanted to tell me what was... I hope I can return home soon, this stupid Beyblade training makes me feel bad, but Grandpa says it is for... something like the family honor. I am going to sleep now, because the Sir Boris said that tomorrow I have to wake up early. Goodbye, Kai.' The sixteen years old Kai woke up.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
It was a routine for me waking up before the others, having breakfast first, and then go to the room again to wake up my teammates. However, since a few days I have been having nightmares in which I wake up crying. Luckily, they hadn't noticed yet, and I hope they don't, because I wouldn't allow me to cry in front of another person...  
  
..............................................................................  
  
ok, I will be updating the story during the next week if homework and tests don't invade me   
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Mika- 


	2. Friends

Hey!!!!!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for making you wait so much to this chapter.... But after all it is here!!!! Now I have msn, so if you want to be my pen friend, my msn address is Mikak6 hotmail. com . leave your msn address in the reviews please.  
  
.................................................  
  
Kai was outside, he had left the room in the middle of the night, at about 3:00am. It was strange, but only one of the other guys noticed.  
  
/Kai.../  
  
"yes Ray?"  
  
/tell me...what's happening?/  
  
"leave me alone."  
  
/oh, no, Kai you could never cover your feelings to my eyes, I know you so well that I can tell when you are ok and when not./  
  
"you are wrong, I'm ok"  
  
/Kai... who is ok waking up at 3:00 night and going outside because of 'nothing'/  
  
"leave me!"  
  
/after you tell me I will leave you!/  
  
"..."  
  
/.../  
  
"I'm not going to talk."  
  
/either me./  
  
"..."  
  
/... /  
  
"it was a nightmare."  
  
/... about?/  
  
"... I saw a kid, similar to me, in a very dark place..."  
  
/oh Kai.../ he wrapped him. A chill ran by Kai's back. He hated been touched. But he didn't avoid the embrace, coming from Ray it wasn't so worrying. /continue./  
  
"..."  
  
/Kai.../  
  
"it was like an abbey training. Awful. A man told another man not to tell a something to a kid, the kid who seemed me. Something like... 'your parents are...' and he finished the sentence there. Then the kid wrote something in a book. He was very, very sad."  
  
/you think it could be a memory from your past?/  
  
"probably. If so I want to know the secret."  
  
/how long have you been having nightmares?/  
  
"what do you know about that?"  
  
/since one week./  
  
"perhaps that is the time I started to have them."  
  
/Kai, you must be tired, let's go to sleep/  
  
"I really don't want to, I don't want to see that scene again."  
  
/come on, I will stay with you./  
  
"eh?"  
  
/yes, let's go./  
  
they went inside Tyson's dojo, and Ray moved his sleeping bag near Kai's. The guys got inside their bags. Kai closed his eyes trying to sleep. Instead, Ray kept looking at him. But for Kai it was impossible to sleep; painful images coming to his mind, and he couldn't avoid them... he couldn't help a tear fell from his eye. Ray noticed, and slowly ran his hand by Kai's cheek, wiping away the tears.  
  
"why do you do this?"  
  
/what?/  
  
"why do you worry about me that much?"  
  
/Kai, you are my best friend, why shouldn't I worry about you?/  
  
"really you think that?"  
  
/yes Kai./ Kai smiled to that comment. He really liked that feeling of having someone to trust him. The guy closed his eyes, the following day he would be prepared to, perhaps, tell Ray the truth. He breathed slowly, and soon he fall asleep. When Ray checked Kai was already sleeping, closed his eyes and slept.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Ok, make suggestions please!!!!!!!! I really want to make this more interesting but I don't know how!!!!!!!  
  
This won't be yaoi by now.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mika- 


	3. Short truth

Yes, I'm still alive. Please, leave your reviews so I can know you are reading my fic. I couldn't update earlier because I was having to much homework from school and I can't keep writing. Now that I'm in winter holidays, I promise I'll do my best to continue this.  
  
...........................................  
  
Kai could feel the cold around him, everything was silent, quiet... 'where are you?' thought Kai, he knew someone was watching him. "who are you?" asked Kai to the air, with no answer. He began to scare, he knew he couldn't show fear, although he couldn't avoid it. He tried to be relaxed, but he never could. Kai decided to walk, to see someone. it was dark. Then he could see a man. He was holding something in his hands. A body, Kai could see it better as he walked nearer. It was a dead body, a woman. A tall man was carrying the corpse. The strange walked by Kai's side, and so Kai turned round to see it go away. The woman had a scar in her neck. A tattoo with a snake's shadow. He remembered he had seen something like that before. Where? He didn't know. Suddenly someone caught him by his shoulders. "leave me!" shouted Kai.  
  
"Kai?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"what?!"  
  
"Kai, what's happening to you?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must leave." Said the team captain.  
  
"you won't go anywhere -" Ray tried to stop him. But Kai had already left.  
  
...  
  
Kai was running away from the house. 'not again! They saw me!!!!' he thought. Kai sat down in a stair in an open place. Suddenly he felt a hand in his back.  
  
"Kai?" said a female voice.  
  
Kai turned round to see who was. "what do you want, Hilary?" asked coldly, as always.  
  
"are you ok?"  
  
"you think I could be?..... I've tried so long to cover my feelings, be hard despite I'm weak, and all this appears in my dreams, every morning, and will let all of you know the truth--" Kai realized of what he was just about going to say.  
  
"what truth?" asked the girl.  
  
"the truth that he promised me to tell me yesterday' night" said another voice.  
  
"Ray..." said Kai.  
  
"Kai please... you can trust Hilary, she won't say nothing."  
  
"but—"  
  
"please, Kai..." said the girl.  
  
"don't judge me then..."  
  
"I don't, and I won't."  
  
"Many years ago... when I was being educated in the abbey... the people in there used to punish the kids that didn't obey the rules. I was one of them, I hated following the regulations. While the other kids where kicked, I was punished in a different way. Me and three of the other children, my three friends there, were considered special. I don't know why, but it was like that. Erika, Jade, Tala and me. One evening, Tala and I were training by our own, when Jade opened the door...  
  
::::::flashback::::::  
  
"Kai! Tala!, come with me!" said the girl.  
  
"what's happening, Jade?" asked Tala  
  
"it's Erika, she's bad, she's in the lab!"  
  
"what happened?" asked Kai  
  
"I don't know, I saw the guards taking her in there!"  
  
the three kids ran quietly inside the laboratory, and immediately saw their friend. She was inside a tube full of liquid.  
  
"we must save her!"  
  
"calm down Tala, we will!"  
  
:::::::end of flashback::::::::  
  
"we did save her. But for a couple of days, she wasn't the same. We don't know what was that tube for, but Erika won't forget that. They tried to do us things like that of worse..... that is what I dream about......... and...... that's all." Kai stopped suddenly, and he made his way by running through the people in the street, going nowhere...  
  
................................................  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv ya!!!!!!!!!  
  
G'luck!!!!!!  
  
Mika- 


	4. Lessons

Hello!!! So much time since i didn't updated, but finally I'm here!!! Let's move on writing this chap, I don't have so much time.

.........................................................................................................

Kai woke up at 6.00. He thanked no one was still awake, and he walked immediately to the kitchen in order to prepare some breakfast. As soon as he put the water to boil –to make a tea- he heard footsteps coming to him.

"there's something you didn't told me yesterday" said a male voice.

"eh?" Kai turned round. It was Ray.

"what are you fearing, Kai?"

"I don't fear--"

"I know. What are you fearing?"

"I... I fear to be discovered. I fear that they can discover I'm weak."

"you aren't weak."

"don't lie me, Ray. Don't tell me that I'm not when you know I cry"

Ray's eyes opened wide. "to cry isn't weakness!"

"that's what the lesson says. To tell is another weakness. I was prevented of telling and crying, but I don't know why, I'm doing so, and I can't keep inside my tears."

"what else said the Lesson?"

"don't cry, don't tell your feelings, because that shows weakness and weakness gives power to the other. Don't love, because you'll be betrayed, don't follow orders, give orders; don't talk with weak, defeat weak and teach them what you need by the defeat. Don't respect your equals, respect your Master, and let us do what we want with your soul and body-- " Kai, realizing which part of the lesson was about going to say, stopped suddenly.

"go on"

"..."

"Kai? What were you going to say? How does the lesson finish?"

"because we have the best power that you want."

"you... omitted some part in the middle. Tell me what is."

"no."

"Kai, I'm only trying to help! I don't want you to stay with that pain! all humans have pain sometime, and I know how it is like, please, let me help you!"

"I could swear... you don't know what pain is. 'and let us do what we want with your soul and body... because all what we do you must like it, and you mustn't refuse to give in, because we have the best power that you want."

'is it what I think? Could it be...?' thought Ray. "did you want that?"

"I didn't want the power... I... didn't want... _that_."

"what was _that_?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"if it's so much for you, you can tell it to me later, friend."

"thanks..."

"Maxi and the Chief will wake up soon... if you have any doubts please tell me... anything."

"ok...ok..."

As they had supposed, the Chief and Max woke up soon and they woke up Tyson too, who, as normally, slept till late.

The afternoon was entire training, and at the evening, the Chief, Max and Tyson went to the supermarket with Tyson's Grandpa. Ray walked near Kai, and, slowly, ran a hand by his cheek.

"are you going to tell me?"

"why am I feeling so strange recently? Since I saw a guy on the street... that was the first time I had a nightmare with my childhood. Do you think it has something to do with it?"

"Probably. But if you don't tell me the whole story... I can't guess only knowing the lesson!"

"what do you mean?"

"I know you've been covering something to my eyes."

"my more painful secret. You are reliable enough not to tell this to anybody?"

"..."

"I... that day... HE... took me out from my room... to teach me something... in the middle of the night... I lost my purity that horrible day... HE made it..."

"Boris?" Kai nodded.

............................................................................................................................

so bad! But that gives me something to go on with the fic.

Please, Review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If some of you has done a Kai/Hil please make me know!!!!!!! I want to read good ones!!!!!!

Bye by now!

Mika-


	5. Finding out past

Yes, yes. I've not been dead but with important exams almost every day. Now that I'm on holiday I promise the updating won't take so long.

Well, here it is, the chap 5.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ray left Kai alone as he noticed the 'leave me alone' look on his face. He still couldn't believe that. His leader… that's why Kai thought he was weak, because he had been told so.

'Damn Boris.' Thought Ray. But then what about the mysterious guy on the street?… who was him, and how could he have brought those memories back to Kai. He needed to find it out.

…

'it's done. I've told someone else the truth. I hope he is the only one who will knew about this, except from the abbey ones. That guy… damn guy. That purple haired guy, who's image I can't erase from my sight. Who is him?…'

…

"hi!!!" shouted Tyson, as he entered to the dojo.

No response was heard.

"HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIT, WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE!!!??"

"hi, Tyson. It's just Kai is feeling bad, that's all."

"can I help in something?"

"no Maxie, I'll take a look on him."

"ok Ray, tell me if I can help."

"yeah, thanks."

…

"Kai? Are you still there?" asked Ray, entering to the room, and sitting in Kai's bed, next to him.

"hm."

"hey, come on, cheer up. The boys have bought some food and they'll make dinner, now we can talk if you want to. Let's go outside, it might be a nice weather."

"hm.". Kai followed Ray out to the garden. Between the small plants they started to walk, together.

"ano hito wa dare desu ka." (who was that person?)

"watakushi… shirimasen" (I don't know)

"I see… how was him like?"

"purple haired, as tall as you, but older, maybe 17 or 18 years old."

"you know what, I think I have an idea of whom he can be. But I want to know more details about your past to confirm it and so then I can tell it."

"Ok. If you won't tell me who you think he is then what you want to know before?"

"who else was trained in the abbey at the same time as you, and had apparently the same age or by that as you?"

"there was another group of kids that was trained equally as we were, but in other group. In the other group, there were two girls and two boys as we. Boris and Voltaire decided (and I heard the conversation) not to put their relatives together. I was one of their relatives, and the other was Boris's son, Gary. They put up separated, although we had become something similar to friends but not friends at all. The other two girls were sisters, both brown haired and tall. The other boy was always silent, that's why he wasn't so affected by the abbey trainers."

"well, now tell me how was Boris's son like, and how were his punishments. Were they as hard as yours, or worse? Did you shared some thins with him and with no one else on your past?"

"yes. His punishments were the same as mines, and sometimes they even did _that_ things to both of us in the… same room. Always Boris, of course, but often they let some other guard I don't remember His name do it to Gary. I… used to talk to him secretly the days we weren't punished. We talked about family, and how different our families were. His, severe, repressive, and bad. Mine, lovely, comprehensive, and good. There were opposites."

"I've found whom you say. He must be Gary, Kai, they are so many coincidences. You must have remembered that when you saw him because he was threatened like you."

"but Ray… he was my Friend…"

"that's why you remembered your past when you saw him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

well, have to go and make fruit salad, see ya!!

Will update sooner!!!

REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mika.


	6. Gone

**:.Chapter six.:**

**:.Trust.:**

Night came soon, and the gang went to bed, to sleep. It was a cold night. When he knew everyone was asleep, quietly got up from his bed, and went outside.

'why are you here… Gary? –thought Kai.-Who sent you here and for what?…'

"how long Kai." Said a voice from behind.

"ah! Gary? Is that you?"

"Kai."

"you have changed a lot… I think."

"you too… Kai, you must come with me."

"why?"

"they sent me to look for you."

"no! I can't go."

"why not? You'll be better, it will be nice… why not?"

"you're taking me to the abbey?"

"don't you knew that?"

"jm."

"c'mon Kai. Take dranzer and let's go!."

"but I don't want to. I have my friends here, the place I always dreamt to call home!"

"friends? Home? The only home you've got is gone, Kai, now you must live in the abbey, where you were brought up!"

"you're lying!"

"well, if that doesn't convince you… what do your friends know about you, uh? Do they know what you've been through? Do they know who were you risen by? Do they know every step of your past?"

"…"

"see? We are your true friends, we, that know everything, we, that have been through the same as you… do you understand now what I'm asking you?"

"yeah… I think I'm going to look for Dranzer… wait me here."

"sure." Gary smiled as Kai entered to the house.

* * *

Kai walked slowly inside the house, remembering everything he had done with Tyson and the others… he stepped at the front of the bedroom he shared with Ray… so much things had happened there… he had told Ray almost everything… almost… 'as Gary said, friends are the ones who know **everything **about us…' 

Kai grabbed dranzer. But the bit beast iluminated, and that light woke Ray up.

"Kai? what's the matter?"

"uh… nothing… go back to sleep."

Ray was very tired, so he did what Kai told him… and Kai left.

"well Gary… I'm ready."

"let's go then… some other guys are waiting us in the airport."

"ok…"

* * *

They arrived at the airport at 2:30 am. Kai and Gary got inside the plane. 

"well Kai, Welcome home dear!" said a very familiar voice.

"Boris"

"well, now that you all are here, let's go home."

"…"

the plane started to move, and soon they were in the middle of the air. Kai moved to the back of the plane. He was looking for someone.

"Erika?"

"Kai… how long…"

"Jade… you're also here…"

"yeah… but I'm not sure of being…"

"me neither" added Erika.

"why?"

"we had friends out there… we had a life."

"but our really life is here. The life we Must follow." Answered Kai.

"…"

* * *

next morning… 

"Kai!" called Tyson.

"Kai!"

"Kai answer please!" shouted Ray. They had being looking for him during two hours… but no answer.

"fuck! This is all my fault! Yesterday night Kai woke up and was seeing something in Dranzer… I dunno, but the light in the bit beast woke me up, and I simply went back to sleep when Kai told me… this is all my fault!"

"no, it isn't. Kai has being acting strange since one week, maybe he left because of that…"

"no. I know why he left, who came for him, and why is him now. And I'm going to look for him. Alone."

"Ray? Are you sure?"

"absolutely."

"well… if you need help you just call Mr. Dikenson and we'll be with you in few minutes, ok?"

"thanks."

Like that Ray walked to the airport, and got into a common plane, in way to Russia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

well, what do ya think?

Review!

Mika-


	7. Cold memories of cold days 1

**:Chapter seven:**

:Cold memories of cold days:

Ray was traveling on the plane thinking in his friend. Poor Kai- he thought. if something was really affecting him was the fact that he could do nothing until the plane arrived.

Fortunately it didn't take so long because the guy slept quickly, imaging that it would be a hard day the following and he needed to rest.

When he arrived it was snowing. He didn't remembered how to get to the Balkov abbey, so he asked a man… and a woman… and a kid… and another man… and a group of guys like him… but no one knew about it. He heard someone calling him.

"Boy!" said an old man.

"Hey! Yeah, what do you want?"

"Just to ask you… what are you looking for?" the man appeared to be a painter, by the way he looked. He was carrying a lot of paper, brushes, and pictures.

"I am looking for the Balkov abbey… Balkii… Manastir?" He tried to say in something that seemed Russian, the words he had heard Kai repeated in dreams.

"ohhuuuuuuuu! Da da da… (yes, yes, yes) But that was put down years ago!"

"no, excuse me, you don't understand, a huge building, an abbey…"

"I know what you are talking about, boy. This." The old man showed a picture he had painted, representing the abbey Ray was looking for.

"That's it! The Balkov Abbey!"

"I know. This building was down three years ago. When the annual Beyblade Championship finished, and the owners were arrested."

"…"

"But you aren't going to leave there, are you?"

"no no no! I am certainly looking for my friend... who was… taken there by another guy… his name is Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh! Somewhere I remember that name from… well, it doesn't matter, I'll remember it later, now I will help you to look for your friend."

"But--"

"Follow me."

"Sure sir."

Jade, Erika and Kai were guided by Gary, following the instructions that Boris had given him to do while he would be writing some papers.

"Where are you taking us? I wont allow you to trick us!" answered Kai, to whom the travel had made him be conscious that he couldn't trust that people at all.

"Hey hey hey! What do you think I am? I'm taking you home! To our new home! The Balkov Abbey!"

"I hope so."

Not so far away, the two girls were talking silently, looking at the guys with a worrying face.

"Listen you two!" said Gary, "If you are talking badly about anyone in the abbey I swear I will make sure you never do it again!"

"You will do nothing to the girls. –said Kai, seriously while they passed through a dark tunnel, that ended on a woody room.- or **I** will make sure you never do **that **again."

"jajajaja! You really think I am that weak! To fall because of a guy that has been off from training during… let me see… 10 years! Whoa, I didn't knew you were sooooo weak!"

"That I haven't been in the abbey where you were doesn't mean that I hadn't trained on my own!"

"I'm not talking about those stupid things you bastard call Beyblades, and I would better call little spinning tops. I am talking about real training, body training to be a stronger man!"

"Are you calling me weak? Do you really think I am weak? Let me shut your mouth and then tell me if you think the same!" answered Kai, furious.

Gary hit Kai on his shoulder, not strongly but seriously enough to start a fight.

Review!

Mikaera.


	8. Cold memories of cold days 2

**:Chapter eight:**

**:Cold memories of cold days:**

Ray and the old man went through lonely streets and paths. Ray looked around hoping to see somebody, but everyone seemed to be inside their houses. Then Ray realized it was getting darker, and maybe that was the matter of the people.

"E-excuse me, Sir, can you tell me what time is it?"

"Please don't call me Sir!"

"Sorry, is that I don't know your name…"

"Oh! I think I forgot to tell you, I'm Vladimir and I was born here in Russia. I used to leave with a young family, but since they died everything I had to do, as I am blind, is to sell my paints."

"I'm sorry… YOU ARE BLIND! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY PAINT THOSE WONDERFUL PAINTS THEN!" asked Ray, astonished.

"I don't see the world like you do, Raymond. I used to be a beyblader, like you and your friend Kai are."

"How do you know my name, and how do you know so much about me if you can't see me?" asked Ray. But that wasn't enough for his ears.

"Let's sit here, I will tell you my story and we will go on walking when the rain stops."

"But… It's not raining…"

"Oh, but it will." As a matter of fact, a tiny pouring rain started to fall from the sky. Ray looked at the rain surprised.

They went to a near roof to rest a little.

"Well, I suppose you want me to explain me some things, don't you?"

"Certainly I do…"

"Well. My bitbeast is called Durehia. She is who shows me the world. She speaks inside my mind, and that's why I can paint as you recognized before. She also tells me who the people that are around me are, and that's why I know about you. I know the people meanings, in that way, and that's how I knew you really wanted to find your friend. Now, please don't ask me to explain how I knew that Kai Hiwatari was a Beyblader too, because I really don't know."

"Hey, sounds interesting. How do you exactly know where the Balkov abbey is, Vladimir?"

"I count the steps. I went a lot there when I hadn't lost my sight yet, and I remember exactly how to get there. But I don't remember why I went there so much, I think that that has completely erased from my mind…"

"Amazing…" whispered Ray.

When the rain stopped, they went on walking, silently.

--------------------------

"Kai don't do the same as him! He is controlled by his father!" Shouted Jade.

"Don't worry, I won't do the same. – said Kai to the worried girls, while he spared another kick that was coming to his chest- I will do better!"

The two girls looked at the guys fighting. They wanted Kai to win the fight. But, as they saw this wasn't going good for him, they went to where they knew Gary was taking them, without being seen but by Kai.

They went inside a large building and knocked the door. A tall man opened it, and Erika talked.

"Excuse me sir… is this Tala Ivannov's house?"

"Yes my lady, are you looking for him?"

"Can you call him please, is urgent."

"Yes, as you wish. Please, wait inside."

Erika and Jade went inside the room, which was warm and comfortable. A few seconds later they heard some steps coming down from the stairs. A young guy, red haired and tall, appeared to come from a relaxing bath.

"Who wishes to see me?"

"Tala!" exclaimed the two girls. The red haired guy ran to them, and wrapped both of them at the same time.

"Are they friends of you, Sir?"

"Yes Philip, you can go back to your work. You are so changed girls!"

"well… ten years more than when we saw you last time…" answered Erika.

"Where… is Kai?" asked Tala. "Is he still in Japan with Tyson and the Bladebreakers?"

The two girls let a short breath of air escape from their mouths. They knew that Kai was Tala's best friend in universe.

"Is he in trouble?"

"Yes he is…" answered Jade.

"Wait a second, I'll leave Philip a message and we are leaving." Said, as he ran to the kitchen.

"Well… that's more normal from him." whispered Jade, in a playful voice.

---------------------

Review!

Mikaera


	9. Sounds as if I'd heard it before

Chapter 9 

When Tala arrived to where the fight was being held, it was all over. Fortunately, Gary was the one lying in the floor. Kai was kneeled in front of him, and that's where Tala went first.

"Kai. What happened?"

"Don't worry, I'm ok…" said the blue haired, breathing fast. Kai's shirt was divided in two, and he had marks all over his chest and arms.

"C'mon. what did he do to you?"

"nothing except what you see… how long Tala.."

"duh… can you stand up?"

"'course." Kai stood up, slowly, and quickly his friends helped him to stay like that. "We've got to go to the abbey."

"WHAT?" Asked Tala. "WHO WASHED YOUR BRAIN?"

"No one. Gary is right… none of the bladebrakers know everything about me like the people at the abbey."

"BUT I DO! DON'T YOU CONSIDER ME YOUR FRIEND?"

"… I… just… people…" Kai fall to the floor.

"Hey Kai! What's happening?" asked Jade

"…"

"We need to call somebody!" said Erikka,

"No." said Tala. "If we call somebody, Boris will know."

"That's right…"

"Then call Vladimir!"

"He always helped us in the past… -said Tala- I know he can help us now. WOLBORG!" The wolf bitbeast left from Tala's blade, in order to look for Durehia.

……..

"Hey, Vladimir, look at that!" said Ray.

"What? Uh, A bitbeast?"

"That's it! Wolborg? Tala's bitbeast!"

"Tala? I heard that name before…"

"what does it say?"

"Wolborg is asking us to follow it…"

………

Vladimir and Ray arrived where Kai, Tala, Jade and Erika were. They were covering Kai to protect him in case someone came. Ray run to them and helped to hold kai. Vladimir followed him, slowly.

"Vladimir." –Said Tala. "Do you remember us?"

"From the Balkov abbey?" Added Jade.

"Now I remember… But I don't remember him…"

"Kai wasn't with us when you started helping…"

"I see… what do you need from me?"

"Can you take him to the hospital?"

"Of course I can. Let's go."

………..

At the hospital…

"Excuse me, we need you to take care of this boy" said Vladimir to the nurse.

"Ok. Can you tell me his name and surname?"

Immediately Ray and Tala got closer to give the nurse the details needed. "He's Kai Hiwatari."

"Thank you." The nurse and other doctors took kai to a special room, and his friends stayed in the waiting room.

"Kai Hiwatari you said?" asked Vladimir, like trying to remember something.

…………………………

Hey! Review!

mikaera


	10. Final Disconverments

Chapter 10 

"Kai Hiwatari you said?" asked Vladimir, trying to remember something

"Yeah, what's the matter of that?" asked Ray, confused.

"Kai Hiwatari… is he the son of Rand Hiwatari?"

"I don't know… certainly none of us knows everything about Kai."

"ok. Then I'll just wait."

………

As soon as Kai woke up, the nurse told them that they could go and see him. All of them entered in the room. But Kai put his attention in one specially.

"Who are you? Where do I know you from?" Asked Kai to the old man.

"I don't know… but I think I know you from many years ago.."

"Can you leave me alone with him?" Asked Kai to his friends.

"Whatever you want, Kai." The group of teenagers left.

"Are you the on of Rand Hiwatari?"

"My parents are dead."

"I know. Is Rand your father?"

"Yeah."

"Rand was my friend. He was my best friend."

"So you know a lot about him."

"You know… I used to live in his house. I wasn't there when some men broke in and burned the house, and killed the people inside."

"You're talking about my past. As if you knew more than I."

"Rand had a son. When his son was born, he knew that his father, Voltaire Hiwatari, would do that. He knew that the only one to survive was his son, whom he named Kai."

"That's supposed to be me."

"jm… He didn't want Kai to be alone in the future, so he named me his son's Godfather."

Kai's eyes opened wide. He couldn't realize about what he was hearing.

"But when I came back to his house after a travel I had to do, the neighbors told me that everything had been burned. That my friend Rand and his wife Rhylie had been killed… and my Godson Kai… no one knew about **you**."

Kai's eyes started to fill with tears of happiness. He was remembering each part of his _happy history_ now.

"Years later, a woman who was your mother's friend, told me that she had been told you were in the Balkov Abbey. So I went to look for you, and rescue you from there. But when I finally found the abbey, some kids, one of them Tala, told me you had left. I knew then that you were strong enough to manage alone, and only pleaded to see you again."

"I'm… sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, son!"

"ok…"

……………

After two days, Kai returned to Japan with Ray, and promised Tala, Erika and Jade to visit them soon. About Vladimir, Kai told him that he was a very good man, and promised to visit him too. In return, Vladimir gave Kai some of his best pictures, one of them in which Kai was six years old, surrounded by his Father, his Mother, and his Godfather.

………….

About Gary… he promised Boris to go to his Abbey forever…

……………

THE END.

mikaera


End file.
